Sincerely
by nibo
Summary: Ginny Weasley never expected to run into Draco Malfoy once he'd graduated from Hogwarts. He betrayed his parents, selling them out to the Light Side, but he's not too happy about heading into battle and wants someone to write to while he's gone
1. Open Late

He didn't have to leave until that later evening, but Draco Malfoy was already at the arrival point, hidden inside a long, dark green jacket, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. **_Open Late _**flashed from a café across the street in the middle of Muggle London. Draco crossed against the light and walked through the door into the little diner. He slid onto one of the red plastic booths, throwing his bag onto the seat across from him.

"What'll it be?" The waitress asked, looking down at the pad in her hand.

"Cup of coffee. Black." He wasn't looking at the girl, he was staring out the window at the corner across the street. He didn't want to chat with some Muggle. He just wanted to be alone for a little while.

"Draco?"

He looked up at the sound of his own name, noting the pretty little redhead, a blue bow tied around the end of her long braid, "Hey, Weasley." He said lazily. He hadn't seen her since his graduation this year. He hadn't seen anyone since then.

She smiled, "Haven't seen you in a long time. What're you doing here?"

Draco pointed to the duffel bag, "Dumbledore's sending me to France." He grimaced.

She nodded, knowing exactly what he meant, "Some birthday present, huh?"

Draco sneered at her, "How do you know my birthday, little Weasley? Been stalking me? Couldn't stand my not being in Hogwarts any longer?"

She shook her head, "I remember the parties before school let out, prat."

He smirked, "It's good to see you again, you know? Hell, it's good to see _anyone_ again." At her nod, he pressed the issue, "Sit for a little while?" He pulled a face, "Not exactly dancing on the tables about leaving and it'd sure nice to have someone to talk to before I have to go, even if it is a Weasly."

That was probably as close at he was going to get to saying that he'd been lonely. Ginny could see that Draco was feeling depressed about Dumbledore's decision. She glanced over her shoulder, "I get off in an hour. If you don't mind waiting I know where we could go sit," She grinned, "and I suppose I could put up with you for a bit, even if you are a _Malfoy._"

He nodded and looked back out the window, ignoring the sarcasm, "Whatever."

She brought his coffee and he sat there for an hour, mostly watching that corner, but from time to time distracted by the customers and cleaning crew. This wasn't the way he'd seen it working out. He'd done what he'd done out of desperation, for God's sake, he wasn't _Potter, _driven by the need to do good deeds and fight the good fight. The cup of coffee stood untouched, growing cold as the night pressed on.

Ginny walked up to him, back in her jeans and a dark blue sweater with a yellow G on the chest. Draco figured her mom had made it for her. He remembered the ones that Potter and the Weasley boys used to wear.

"Ready?"

Draco nodded and grabbing the duffel bag headed out into the evening air ahead of her, "Cold for June."

Ginny jogged to catch up, "Yeah." She lead him over to the river and down by one of the bridges. There was a wooden bench where they could sit and throw rocks into the water, "Here?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She sat on the bench, not looking at him. They sat that way for almost five minutes before it finally got to her. She had to breach the subject or there was no point in coming, right? "I know what you did, you know. About your parents..." she trailed off, hoping he'd pick up from there.

Draco grimaced, "Yeah, everyone knows, our side and theirs. I didn't do myself any favours, turning them in like that."

She nodded, taking a stone and chucking it into the middle of the river. He wasn't completely happy with the decision and telling a Malfoy that he'd done something incredibly brave probably wasn't going to fly. After all, Draco was no Gryffindor.

They watched the stone as it was swallowed by the current. It was a long time before Draco spoke again, "Listen, Weasley, I know you probably have a boyfriend or something here, but I don't really care." He didn't look at her. He threw a rock of his own into the water, "Dumbledore's sending me into the non-apparition zone and it's a pretty good chance I won't be coming back for a while. I don't have anyone to write to while I'm in France." Draco laughed darkly, "and I don't think Dad'd appreciate an owl sent to his cell in Azkaban." His voice sounded harsh and bitter.

Ginny looked at him, finally. She could see the lines on his young face. She had to remind herself that he was just two days past eighteen. He looked ages older, the cares of the war pressing down on him. Or, perhaps it was just eighteen years of being a prat finally showing through.

Draco continued to look out at the river, "Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Ginny nodded, still looking at him. Draco was lonely and she was more surprised than anything that he'd even suggested the plan. Knowing him, asking her if he could write had probably been harder than turning in both his parents, "I think I'd like that."

They sat in silence for twenty more minutes. Every now and then they'd throw a rock into the water and watch the river run away with it.

Finally, Draco stood, shouldering the duffel bag again, "I need to go. Dumbledore wanted me to catch the Knight Bus from that corner at 11:30."

Ginny got to her feet and smoothed down the sweater, "I'll see you off."

They stood at the corner and Draco extended his right hand. With much more ruckus than it deserved, the violently purple bus came into being near them.

Dumbledore stepped off, "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. You made it." He smiled that happy smile, but Ginny could see the work it was taking to make his eyes twinkle, "Ms. Weasley." He smiled at her as Draco passed him the duffle bag.

Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder and, when Draco turned to her, she leaned in and hugged him, "I'll wait for your letter." She smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Good luck."

Draco was startled by the show of affection and a cold mask slid over his features, "Thanks." He stepped onto the bus and turned his back to the girl who was possibly the only person who'd even realize he was gone. But then, that was only because they'd sat by the river for a little while.

Ginny waved anyway, not quite sure why she felt sad. This was a Malfoy, for goodness sake. But it was a Malfoy who gave everything for their cause. That made him worthy of her friendship, even if he didn't want it.


	2. Thinking Good Thoughts

Ginny sat on a bench in Diagon Alley, waiting for Charlie to come back from Madam Malkin's. He needed new fire-proof robes since the last ones had been slashed by a rather touchy Chinese Fireball.

A tawny owl swooped towards her, dropping a letter into her lap before she even saw it, startling her out of her very importating gazing-at-nothing. Ginny blinked and look up, watching the bird fly away again. When it was nothing but a speck in the distance, she took the letter and slit the wax seal, unfolding the note in her hands. It was written on heavy parchment with dark green ink in a refined, aristocratic hand:

_Weasley,_

_I'm not in France yet. Right now I'm in a camp in Brussels where Dumbledore is instructing us in what we'll be doing, once we get into France. He says we'll be heading behind the non-apparition zone soon enough, but he doesn't want to send us there until he's sure we'll be coming back. He's much brighter than he pretends to be on a daily basis. Parhaps the old coot won't get me killed after all._

_Don't you dare do that, Weasely! I know you're doing it. You have that pitying, sad face you wore on when we talked the other night about my parents. I don't want your pity, Stupid Weasley. I just wanted someone to talk to and I **had** figured you hated me enough not to sit there and pity me when I told you about how I was leaving._

_Anyway, Albus says that we'll be able to receive letters as well as send them while we're still in Brussels. I know I'd like to get a letter or two to prove to the others that I'm not writing to some phantom girl I made up, because everyone knows if I created someone it would be a Weasley.. Some of the other Aurors here have family back home who're sending them letters and I'm not used to being the odd one out you know. _

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy _

She smiled and folded the letter. Something in her was happy that he was still in the country, though only heaven knew why considering the number of insults he'd managed to pack into that short letter.

"Hey, Gin?" Charlie was standing in front of her, waving a hand in front of her eyes, "You awake in there, little Gin?"

Ginny blinked a few times before she was able to focus on her elder brother, "Hey, Charlie." She stood up and grabbed her bag, "Did you get your robes?"

"Yeah, I did." He held up a brown paper packed before offering her his arm. It was the way they'd always walked, ever since she was old enough to reach that high.

Ginny linked her arm through his and pocketed the letter, "Are you going to stay for a while or are you heading back right away?"

"Oh, I'll probably be able to stay for a few days. Mom'd kill me if I didn't, you know." He grinned and noticed the letter as she slid it into the back pocket of her jeans, "What's that?"

She pulled the letter back out. It wasn't as if it was a secret. Right? "It's a letter from Draco Malfoy. The owl delivered it before you got back."

Charlie looked at her, wearing an odd expression. It wasn't usual that Ginny couldn't read her brother's face, but this was one of those times, "Did I hear you right, Ginny? Draco Malfoy?"

She nodded, "Yeah. He's in Brussels doing training before he's sent behind the non-apparition zone in France. You didn't know that Dumbledore had him in the war?"

Charlie shook his head slowly, almost angrily, "I heard about his parents. I heard he sold them out to Dumbledore." Charlie had rejoiced like everyone else on their side that Lucius Malfoy was now behind bars, but he'd also commented on the cowardice of someone who would sell out their own kin to save themselves.

She nodded, "Right. His father's in Azkaban and his mother killed herself before the aurors could get her."

He shook the hardness from his face and managed a small grin, "Just be careful. You're awfully young to start a war-time romance."

Ginny laughed, "Romance? He's just lonely, Charlie. He wanted someone to write to. That's all."

Charlie just shrugged and they headed home. Ginny still had another year in school and he really didn't want her spending it moping over the Malfoy boy. Ginny was a smart girl, though, she knew better than to get involved with someone like that.

She borrowed Hermes that night from Percy who was visiting for the weekend, "I swear you'll get him back before you go back to the Ministry on Monday!" She'd pleaded.

He'd eventually just patted her on the head, "Alright, Gin. You know, we really should get you an owl of your own so you don't have to use mine. I have very important business and the loss of Hermes could be seriously detrimental to my career." He'd nodded his head importantly and gone to fetch Hermes.

_Draco,_

_I got your letter this afternoon while waiting for Charlie in Diagon Alley. I've got to say that I didn't expect to get one this quickly, but it was nice just the same. I was sitting on that awful, hard bench outside Madam Malkin's and thinking about Charlie. I have a big family, you know. They're all in this bloody war, well except for the twins. I don't know what I'll do if McGonnogal gets up in front of one of the Quidditch games to read the list of the Hogwarts dead and one of their names comes up on it. At least I'm not expected to play anymore. I'm just the alternate seeker for the team and I intend to stay that way._

_I hope you're doing alright in Brussels and the other aurors aren't being too hard on you because you're a Malfoy. I included a little bag of sweety, though, just to make them envious. I remember how much you liked the pumpkin pasties too, so when I made a batch this afternoon I made one extra for you. Eat it and think of Hogwarts. Things were so much simpler for you when you were still a student, weren't they?_

_Well, I should probably finish this letter soon so I can get Hermes sent off. I'm borrowing him from Percy and promised he'd get him back by Monday, when he has to get back to the office. You know Percy, he put the fear of God and Sacking into me, because he'd be so lost without his stupid bird!_

_Thinking good thoughts,_

_Ginny_

She wrapped up the letter and little package of sweets, sadly it was much smaller than she would have liked because she was desperately short on money, despite working at the cafe, and tied both to Hermes' leg, "Take these to Draco Malfoy in the camp at Brussels," She told the owl, petting his head affectionately before sending him out the window.

Malfoy may be dour and insulting in his letters, but she could at least be encouraging and happy. Even if he didn't admit it, Ginny knew that he'd enjoy the pleasant letters much better than bickering and the Pumpkin Pasties _had_ turned out well.


	3. Undignified

The owl returned more quickly than she'd expected. Of course, Ginny was used to Errol's flights. More surprising, however, was that Hermes returned without a letter. He just flew in the dining room window on Sunday morning and perched on Percy's shoulder.

"Ahh, Hermes!" Percy smiled and greeted the owl, "Thank you for returning him so promptly, Ginny. It was quite good of you." He searched the owl for a return letter and, finding none, informed his little sister that her correspondant was quite rude and she ought to cease writing to whomever it was immediately because of the slight.

She smirked, Percy woud be pompus if he was flipping burgers. Of course, the smirk was only a cover and she walked up the stairs, grimbling. _Stupid Percy. What does he-_ a beautiful Eagle Owl swooped into the room, a letter in its claws. Ginny reached and and took the heavy parchment, looking at the beautiful bird.

_Ginny,_

_Thank you for the sweets and the pasty. It was just like being back at Hogwarts. I swear, I could almost see that fat old witch with the food trolley from the Express and hear the whistle again. _

_We're not doing anything terribly important right now. Well, nothing dangerous. Mostly just getting to know each other because we'll be working together once we cross into the Zone. It's tough to get to know some of these people. There's this little guy named Steve who keeps getting on my nerves by whistling show tunes under his breath. It'd be okay if he didn't whistle off pitch. You can tell, just by listening to the whistles, that he only knows the chorus and one verse to each._

_I like writing to someone. It makes me feel like I have family again or someone who cares about me and the fact that I might very well have my head blown off by a stray hex while I try to tie my shoes in France. Thanks again for your letter, the pasty was superb. To thank you, I want you to take Gale, the owl. She's not going to like living in France and I don't want anything to happen to her. So, I'm giving her to you. Please take care of her for me, Ginny. She's the only thing I have left from that life at Hogwarts and I want you to have her._

_On that note, I really should send this off because I feel that I am beginning to lose my well-bred Malfoy dignity. _

_Undignified,_

_Draco_

Ginny sighed happily and added his letter to the other. She'd decided the night before to keep all of his letters together in a collection. She had a bag she'd knit after learning how from Hermione. It wasn't perfect; it was lumpy in a few spots and she had some places the pattern had confused her and she'd fudged it. But, it was green and she'd taken a yarn needle and sewn "Draco" across the front in silver yarn so she knew what was in there. It was pretty empty now, but she intended to fill it with the heavy parchment that Draco so favoured.

They sent a lot of letters that summer. Dumbledore wasn't planning on sending the aurors out to the non-apparition zone until he was completely sure that they would come back. Things weren't so desperate yet that they needed to be sent before they were ready and for that Ginny was thankful.

Ginny spent her days working in that café, trying to save money for tuition for school. In some ways it was a comfort to look out the big windows in front and see the corner that he'd caught the Knight Bus on. However, the happiness didn't last. She got into a fight with her mother a week before going back to school and it tainted the end of the summer unhappily.

"Ginny, I don't want you writing to that Malfoy boy anymore."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She'd heard it before, "Mom, he's lonely! He just needs a friend while he's out there. I thought you supported the war."

Molly shook her head and crossed her arms, "I do, Gin! Why else would I be alright with having all your brothers in it?" Her voice broke slightly, but it was obvious by now that Molly was tired of crying.

"You're not." Ginny replied in a small voice.

Molly looked daggers at her youngest, "I will not have you getting into a war romance with him. It's not worth it, Gin! You're too young to deal with that kind of pain."

She slammed down her fork and looked back at her mother, "Too young? Draco's only a year older than I am and _he's_ heading to France soon!"

"Then where? What's next? It's horrible, Gin. I did it with your father." Molly was still standing in the kitchen, looking with pity at her daughter, "It's torture to know he's travelling but never knowing where he is. Do you really want to have a travelling auror on your mind all year at school?"

Ginny brushed the angry tears away, "It's not your choice to make, mother." She turned and stormed upstairs, the tears still coming.

Sitting on the handmade quilt, Ginny pulled out the ever growing bag of letters. She pulled out the latest one and read his lines again:

_And, Gin, I don't know what's going to happen when I get back. I still don't even know if you have a boyfriend, but I know that you're the sweetest person I've ever known. I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better at school. Just know that you're always in my heart these days. It might be love, you never know._

She'd read them three times the night Gale came with that letter. She even fell asleep with it in her hand, smiling. It'd taken two days, however, to write back. I mean, what does one say to that? "_Maybe I love you too, enjoy France!"_ Probably not.

Molly didn't want her to get into a war-time romance, but it was a little late for that. She liked writing letters to Draco. She'd learned a lot about him. She learned how much they had in common, how much he worried about what was to come, how hard it had been to turn in the only people who had ever really cared for a cause that didn't want him. Now, though, he would be heading into France and wouldn't be able to write nearly as often.

She recieved one more letter before fall term started:

_Ginny,_

_I know you're scared of your N.E.W.T.s. They're a pain, believe me. A little hint? Try going to the professors and talking to them. I found Professor McGonnogal very helpful when I was preparing for Transfiguration. I'm sure she's the reason I got an EE in her class. _

_Also, I know you don't like him, but try talking to Professor Snape. He's really an excellent teacher once you get past the "I Hate Everything" persona. He just acts big and I know you know why._

_You know, you're not the only scared one. Yes, a Malfoy is scared. Well, of course, being a Malfoy as I am I can't say that. I have to admit to worry, but never being scared. It might come off as cowardice. So, I can tell you that I am concerned. I am concerned because the very idea of heading into the non-apparition zone has me scared shitless. We don't any of us know what's there. All we have is intelligence from Snape that something's going to happen. It's the perfect place, too, because when the shit goes down we can't apparate out._

_I'm scared I won't be coming home, Gin. I'm scared that I won't see you again. At least you're the only one who'll care what happens to me. The rest of the Wizarding World has me branded as a dirty snitch. I'm sorry if you get hurt because of me, Dear Gin._

_You're in my heart,_

_Draco_

Ginny put the letter into her pocket, a talisman for the journey to school. It'd join the others once she got there.

"GINNY!" Charlie bellowed up the stairs.

Ginny popped her head down, "What?"

"Mom wants us to get going. She'll skin me alive if I don't get you to King's Cross in time to catch the Express."

Ginny nodded, grabbed her knapsack, and headed downstairs to Charlie, Gale in the cage in her hand, "Sorry. I was getting Gale into her cage."

Charlie took the knapsack, "Pretty bird there, Gin."

She smiled, "She was a present from Draco."

Charlie pursed his lips. Some things just ran too deep, "Right, well…" He took one handle of the trunk in his other hand and popped out of the living room with the loud crack that followed apparition.

Ginny followed close behind with a ruffled Gale, "I don't think she liked that too much, Charlie." She grinned and fished an owl treat from her pocket, offering it to the bird, "Come on, take it."

Gale begrudgingly took the treat. Ginny thanked her brother, found of couple of Gryffindors to help her get the trunk onto the train, and wandered to the front compartments, her Head Girl badge pinned to her robes.


	4. Merry Christmas and my Love

Despite the reprimands of her family, Ginny was determined to continue writing to Draco. She never was one to do something just because one of her many brothers, let alone her mother, told her to. The letters flowed as often as was possible from France, her own responses as copious as was allowable in the situation:

_Ginny,_

_Winter's coming soon and it's getting cold here. We all started wearing the cold weather gear that Albus sent with us and I think Steve's pretty jealous of the scarf you sent me with your last letter. He keeps giving me dark looks and is humming louder than ever. Thank Hermione for me for teaching you how to knit._

_It's going to be Christmas next month and I think we'll be spending it in a city that I'm absoutely not allowed to name but you'll remember me saying earlier how much I like it, if all goes well. Jean - you remember me talking about her? She graduated from Beauxbatons two years ago - she thinks she's figured out how to make Figgy Pud over a fire, so we'll have a right good time of it if the pudding doesn't burn. _

_I hope you have a wonderful time over Christmas too, Gin. I know you usually have lots of family around and this year's going to be quiet, but keep your head up and things'll be alright._

_You know, when it's getting rough and trying over her I think about that night, down on the river. Sitting on that hard-ass bench and throwing rocks was the best time I'd had in over a year. Sometimes at night here, when things are so quiet you could hear a knut drop, I just close my eyes and I can still see your pretty smile and that ridiculous bow you'd tied onto your braid. You're so beautiful Gin. _

_Love,_

_Draco_

The letter joined the others in her bulging green sack. She could only respond to one out of every three letters he sent her. They didn't use Gale anymore, either, because Draco was worried about her safety flying into France and back, particularly now that they were heading as far in as Lyon.

She was able to send him another letter in the middle of December. It was hard for her to remember a time when he wasn't writing these back and forth with her. It was her solace in a time of such havoc.

Ginny walked up to the owlery that night around 8:00 to write the letter and send it off. She chose a pretty, sleek looking barn owl who hopped down at the treat she offered and waited as she wrote out the letter with her best quill. The blue ink shone up at her from the page as she read it back to herself:

_Draco,_

_I'm glad you'll be having some festivities next week for Christmas. Jean sounds very nice and I hope you're all keeping each other merry. Tell Andrew from me, though, that he had better not steal this package of sweets and pasties like he did the last one. He's very rude and if he does not stop I'll come to France myself and kick his arse. You know I can._

_Things are quiet here as the holidays set in. Nobody's going to be at the Burrow for Christmas this year so I opted to stay in the castle for the holidays instead of going home like I mentioned last time.. Charlie's in Romania and Bill's too busy with Dad and the goblins. Fred and George are somewhere in Scotland "to open another shop" they say. Ron's in Egypt, filling in on Bill's curse breaking and Harry's somewhere undisclosed. I'll just stick around here and scare first years by being impressive with my shiny badge. More likely I'll just study for three weeks until classes start again._

_Two letters back, you wrote about that night at the bridge. I think about it all the time too. You know, that's the first time I saw you outside of Hogwarts. Of course I read the paper when you turned in your parents, everyone did. I just remembered how your picture in the Prophet kept trying to hide behind Dumbledore, like you were ashamed to be seen or something, very un-Malfoy of you. I still have that picture._

_I know you'll have a wonderful holiday. Thank you for the chocolate, that tawny owl was eyeing it covetously before I told him he couldn't have any. I've enclosed the picture you requested. I had Colin take it and I must say that it turned out really nice, better than I usually look in photographs. He has an offer to work for the Daily Prophet once we graduate!_

_Anyway, back to the homework!_

_Merry Christmas and my Love,_

_Ginny_

She slid the photo of herself, dressed like she was that night at the river. She was looking shy but happy and kept sitting down on the bench in the picture. They'd actually apparated to London to get the right scenery. Colin had his coveted Tellingdale the Transfigurer chocolate frog card in return along with the promised chocolate malted from the cafe she used to work at.

Ginny tied the letter to the leg of a large barn owl and watched it soar out the window. _Be safe, Draco, s_he thought before heading down to the dungeons. She needed some help on a potion before Snape left for the holidays.

Christmas was a quiet affair in the castle. There were very few students who had stayed, less than usual. Most of them went home to be with their families. They had the typical, splendid repast and crackers. Ginny ended up with a new Exploding Snape deck and a young rat that she put on her shoulder to keep safe from Mrs. Norris, and now wouldn't leave her alone. Maybe one of the girls in her dorm needed a pet.

"Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny looked up at Professor Dumbledore, "Yes, Professor?"

"May I have a word with you?" There was something in his eyes. Not really a twinkle, but more of a softness around the edges where they'd grown weary over the last few years.

"Of course." She rose from her seat and followed him into the side room.

"Ms. Weasley. I am, of course, aware of the relationship you've developed with Mr. Malfoy over the recent months."

Ginny braced herself for the reprimand, but even Dumbledore wasn't going to get her to stop writing to Draco.

"I am so pleased."

She staggered slightly, "What?"

"He's all alone, Ms. Weasley, and your friendship has been an immense comfort to him." Albus smiled warmly at her, "However, I would caution you that he won't be the same young man when he returns from France. You're very young to deal with a man who's been through the things that Mr. Malfoy has. A warning only."

Ginny nodded, "I know, Professor."

"But enough dreariness! I have a package he asked me to give to you while I was in France last week." The Headmaster pulled a package from his robes and handed it to her before turning and leaving Ginny alone in the room, his eyes again twinkling with Holiday mirth. "Think about what I said, Ms. Weasley."

Ginny sat in front of the fire and ripped open the package where she found a note, a blue ribbon, and a picture,

_Ginny,_

_I'm writing this quickly before Dumbledore has to leave. Thank you for the picture! It's a wonderful Christmas present. You look exactly like I remember. So, I'm sending you this ribbon because I think the old one may have worn out by now._

_My Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny tied the ribbon around her braid. It was beautiful silk. Tears slid down her cheeks as she kissed the photo of Draco in his auror robes, smiling at her. _Please be careful, my Draco._


	5. All My Love to You

"Ginny! Hurry up!"

Ginny stumbled down the stairs from the dorm, still only half in her shoes and her hands working furiously to tie a worn blue ribbon around her braid, "Sorry, Colin. I know I'm late."

Colin just smiled at her, "Writing to him again?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. Anyway, can we get going? I need to get as much studying in as possible between now and next week."

Colin laughed and stuck his hands into his pockets, grinning at her, "N.E.W.T.s!"

Ginny shuddered, "Don't remind me."

They made their way to the library, book bags slung over shoulders, talking happily. The seasons had turned and it was so nice to have sun streaming in those high windows again.

They managed to study for almost two hours before Ginny slammed a book closed, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes, "I think my brain has turned to goo and is going to leak out my ear as I sleep."

"Oh…" Colin looked worried, "You'll want to be careful of that. It'll attract BittleBrees."

Ginny laughed and shook her head, "You've been hanging around Luna too much."

"You know as well as I that I want absolutely nothing to do with her!" He winked at her, "Alright, then. Why don't you tell me about Draco's latest letter?"

She grinned and reached into a pocket to withdraw the note, "It's rather shorter than usual and it's almost a week late. He usually writes me every week so I _was_ getting worried."

_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I was glad to get your last letter about Professor Snape. Most people around here think he's a Death Eater, one of the worst. Definitely someone to be feared. I hope he had a nice Spring Break with the rest of you. He could use some rest, from what I hear._

_I heard about Harry's hand. At least it was the left one he lost, he doesn't have to learn how to write with his off hand or anything like that.. You should go visit him in St. Mungo's or something. I'm sure he'd appreciate the company._

_Nothing really interesting has happened here, but Dumbledore's moving this group to somewhere that's 'undisclosed', as usual. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. Dumbledore doesn't want anyone following the owls from our new location._

_All My Love to You,_

_Draco_

Colin had read the letter over her shoulder, "He has very nice penmanship."

Ginny laughed, "Yes, it's so elegant. You might say I fell in love with his cursive before him," She grinned, "At least it means I can read his letters, unlike with Harry." She smirked and indicated the recently covered scroll of notes, "I'm amazed that Draco can even follow my ugly chicken scratch." She shook her head and looked back at the letter. _"Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while." _It was not something she liked to read. The inability to write meant that he was going somewhere more dangerous.

As if reading her mind, Colin's hand came up to her shoulder and squeezed lightly, "It'll be alright, Gin. He'll be okay."

Ginny nodded and pocketed the letter, "Come on. Let's go swimming before the heat breaks. I could use the rest from all this studying."

Colin smiled and followed her from the library.

They swam out into the lake, Colin's strong strokes taking him into the deep water quickly, "So what are you two going to do when he gets back?" He tread water.

Ginny swam out to join him, "Well, I don't know. We've talked about it, of course, but always in the hypothetical. He doesn't want to stay an auror after the war ends and I was thinking of studying to become a healer."

"Thus N.E.W.T. potions."

Ginny nodded and dunked her head backwards, slicking her hair back against her head, "Exactly. Draco was really good at potions, actually, and talked once about opening an apothecary in Hogsmeade." She smiled and looked out in the direction of the village, "It'd be nice. I know that Snape'd help. Hell, I bet he'd want to be partner." She laughed.

Colin grinned, "It'd be a nice life."

Ginny nodded, thinking, "It's not what I'd planned, before the war. I was going to be an auror or a healer or something-" she slid under the water suddenly.

Colin rolled his eyes and swam to the shore to wait for her to resurface. This was easily one of the most annoying parts of swimming in the school lake.

A few moments later Ginny reappeared, gasping for breath, "Stupid squid."

Colin laughed, "Come on, I've got towels."

Ginny swam back to shore to soak up a little sun before pulling out Transfiguration texts for more revision.

But Transfiguration wasn't sinking in. Ginny couldn't stop thinking about their earlier conversation. Life with Draco would be very nice. She was in love with him, that much she was sure. She hadn't had a date all year, not even held hands with the other guys in school, as cliched as that was. This whole point had been driven home by that stupid fifth year she'd caught snogging in the Charms classroom the night before.

"Geeze, Gin! You wouldn't be so bitter if you got out more, got _laid_. Are you so frigid that you _enjoy_ being alone?"

Ginny'd handed out detentions and rolled her eyes, thinking to herself _'I won't be alone forever. The letter'll come saying that Draco's comin' home and I won't be alone again.'_

The fifth year had just sneered and taken her detention before leaving the Charms classroom. Ginny had stayed though, her back pressed against the wall as she slid to the floor, crying. _I can't do this much longer, Draco. Come home to me..._


	6. Friday Night

"Quidditch tonight, Gin." One of the fourth years at lunch said, smiling at her hopefully.

Ginny'd been sick with worry for almost a week now. She'd be going home in two days, she'd finished her N.E.W.T. exams, and she hadn't received a letter from Draco in nearly a month.

"He'll write soon, you know." The girl was pushing a piece of toast toward Ginny, hoping to get her to eat something.

Ginny pushed the toast away and got up from breakfast. It was now obvious that she wasn't going to eat anything. "I have to go pack."

The Gryffindors watched her leave the table. She was out of the Great Hall before the rumours started to fly again.

Panicked: "She's going to kill herself! Somebody stop her!"

Sagely: "He doesn't love her anymore."

Bitterly: "Malfoy was just using her so he wouldn't feel lonely."

Gossipy: "I heard he ran off with one of the other aurors."

Colin, however, had watched his friend leave the Hall. _She doesn't have packing to do. She's been packed for two days._ He also rose and followed Ginny out, hoping the rumours were what they usually were: bunk.

Ginny busied herself, trying to find something to clean in an already immaculate room.

A knock sounded softly on the door, "Gin? Can I come in?"

She threw up her wand hand, "Alohamora!" The door swung open rather harder than she'd meant, crashing into the wall behind. She winced.

"Nice. I always thought that wall could use a door-shaped dent." Colin grinned and eased the door closed before turning to his friend, "Ginny, you can't keep this up."

"Yes I can." She wouldn't look at him.

Colin walked to her, placing hands on her shoulders, "No. You can't."

The redhead sunk onto her bed, allowing herself to cry, "I don't know what to do, Colin! Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong…"

Colin sat next to her, sliding an arm around her shoulders, "I know, but you can't stop living just because you haven't had a letter."

Ginny nodded slightly, not really believing him. She felt like her heart was being ripped in two by a guy with studded, dragonhide gloves.

"You're going to clean yourself up. You're going to take a shower." Colin put a hand under his friend's chin, forcing her face up, "You're going to come downstairs in a few hours to the Quidditch game. Dumbledore set it up especially for people like you who've been having such a hard time."

That much was true. It was a mixed-team game. A team made of the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs against one from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Dumbledore said he planned to make a yearly occasion of it to help with inter-house unity. It was just for fun, too, since the Quidditch Cup had already been awarded. Just something to help the students' minds wander away.

Ginny nodded, "Quidditch, right, fun. I remember fun."

"Yes. Fun. You're going to come to the game. You're going to be in those stands with me and you're going to cheer until your voice is hoarse." Colin smiled and kissed Ginny on the forehead, "Now go take a shower."

Ginny rose and walked into the attached bathroom. Sometimes there were perks to being Head Girl.

Colin wandered around Ginny's room while the shower ran. He ran his hands over Ginny's dresser and wardrobe. He inspected the pictures on the night table. There was one of the whole Weasley clan, taken several years ago, before the war set in. Harry was there too, before he lost his hand. There was a picture of a young man in auror's robes, smiling up from somewhere in France. _Trapped in time, Draco. It's a good look for you._ Colin chuckled softly.

Ginny walked out of the shower in the robe that Ron had bought for her in Egypt for her birthday and a towel wrapped around her hair. She watched Colin look at her pictures and finger the one of Draco, "He gave it to me for Christmas." She smiled.

Colin nodded, "Want me to braid your hair?"

Ginny walked over to the bed and sat, pulling out a brush and dropping the towel to the floor, "Please."

Colin slowly brushed out his friend's very long hair, pulling the brush through the tangles, "I know girls who'd pay galleons upon galleons for your hair, Gin." He twisted the strands into a french braid, tying the bottom off with a very worn looking blue bow, "There. You look beautiful." He was very proud of that particular skill. It was something that Luna'd taught him last year.

Ginny smiled, seemingly in a less depressive mood, "Thank you, Colin."

Colin just shrugged, "So, I'll meet you in the Great Hall at seven to go down to the pitch?" He was looking forward to the night game. It'd make things interesting.

Ginny took a deep breath and nodded, "Alright."

Colin smiled and left the rooms, whistling tunelessly to himself.

Ginny picked up the picture of Draco, "I'm going to Quidditch tonight. I'm going to enjoy myself. Tomorrow, there's going to be a letter for you at breakfast. Deal?" She nodded, "Deal." She smiled and kissed the picture before putting it back on the dresser.

She picked up her satchel and walked out of the rooms. It was Friday and she was going to go lie out in the sun and read something that hadn't been assigned, for once.

Dumbledore stood in front of the crowd of students in the middle of the pitch, "Good Evening!" He waved happily, "Welcome to the first inter-house game of the Hogwarts SlytherPuffs versus the Hogwarts GryffinClaws!" There was cheering and shouting from the stands that were now two-toned and split into two sections instead of the usual four.

Albus waited for the cheering to die down, "You all know about the war that has been waged over the last year. In one way or another, this war has effected every one of your lives. However, this is a school: a place of learning and cooperation. Please sing the school song with me once more before the term ends." He flicked his wand and the words appeared overhead in large, golden letters.

The students happily shouted out lyrics to any random tune as the words scrolled high above the pitch, reminding the younger students what they were.

"Thank you. Now, before we begin this game of fierce competition and unity, Professor McGonagall would like a few words." He bowed grandly to her.

Minerva walked onto the pitch, "Thank you, Headmaster. Now, I know that this is not a very refreshing way to begin a match, but it is important. As Professor Dumbledore has said, this war has effected us all, some more than others. Please, everyone, would you bow your head in reverence of a list of fallen aurors, wizards, and witches who gave their lives to keep yours safe."

The list seemed to go on forever. There were former students; Justin Finch-Fletchley had fallen just two weeks ago. Family members too. Luna's father had thankfully not made that awful list. He'd been badly injured when doing one of his few serious reports on the war. A stray hex had almost taken his leg.

Ginny couldn't stay and listen to that awful litany. She climbed out of the stands and down to the ground behind them. She saw a solitary Hufflepuff girl crying all alone under the stands. Her sister was dead.

Nearly halfway through the list, one name rang through the crowd that nobody really cared about, except one. Under the stands was a pretty little girl with a worn-out bow in her shining, red hair, crying.

Standing beneath the rows upon rows of seats, Ginny cried for a man she'd loved who was now lying somewhere in France. She cried for Draco.


	7. Never More To Be Alone

"Thank you, come again." Ginny smiled brightly as the witch exited the shop, leaving it empty. "Your turn, Severus!"

Snape walked out from his lab to look at the girl with an irritated expression, "We agreed, Ms. Weasley, that you would be the one dealing with the public. I just brew the potions."

Ginny laughed, "You've got to be kidding me, right?" She shook her head and dragged him to the cash, "You have to deal with them at some point. You're the actual 'expert' here."

Severus gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Anyway, I'm going for lunch." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, friendly. "Don't blow up the shop."

He nodded and sat down on the stool there, looking very stiff and quite uncomfortable.

Ginny gathered up her cloak and headed out into Hogsmeade, a bell hanging on a worn blue ribbon ringing behind her. She took a moment to look back at the shop: _Malfoy & Snape_. The apothecary that Draco had wanted so much.

Ginny owed Severus a lot. He'd found her under those stands, hours later, shivering. He'd picked her up an carried her to the castle, planting her blue-tinged self in front of his fire, sternly informing her that "He wouldn't want you to stop living, Ginevra."

Ginny had nodded, not even listening to him.

"He and I were good friends, you know. You are not the only person in this castle who was recieving his letters. Mine from him were always full of you." Snape had sighed and looked down at her, "I promised him to take care of you if something should happen. I do not break my word."

She'd looked up at him and realized that, in his own way, Snape was hurting as much as she at the news of Draco's death. She'd walked over to him and hugged him, trying to share a strength she didn't know she could find. They spent that night together, she crying against his shoulder, him in stony silence.

The next morning, Severus gave his resignation to the Headmaster who merely nodded, understanding. He'd expected it. Severus and Ginny had agreed the night before to open the apothecary. Draco had wanted to do it with Severus when he came back. Now he was not going to come back, so they'd open it for him, without him.

That was a year ago and the apothecary was doing well. It had been started with Severus' savings and they'd already made the money back an then some.

Severus and Ginny had helped each other heal. They found that they had a lot in common and became good friends. And, perish the thought, Severus had even begun dating (with Ginny's insistence), although she had yet to do so.

She smiled at the sign and blew it a kiss, _I kept living, Love. We both did._ Now, for lunch...

((Thank you for reading. As many of you have discovered in the reading, the story was inspired by the song Traveling Soldier by the Dixie Chicks, a really wonderful song that I more than encourage you to listen to!))


End file.
